massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
MrCrazy19
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} The Begining I was born in the great castle of Blackmarsh, as a child, I did'nt know much of war.. I remember those days when the walls of blackmarsh made me feel so safe, I laughed at the creepers which where tooken into jail by the guards, but one day.. that one day, it all changed.. When I woke up, and looked out the window, everything.. Destroyed, but my house. then when I turned around I found a knight, he had the.... signs of.. If I remember right.. Serenum. At the age of 12 I already knew how to weild a bow, which gave me my first self defense. My mother was very proud of me. The New Recruit One day, I was reading the daily creeper, and read the recruiting section. I was Amazed that serenum was recruiting, so I joined the ranks and because of my skills I was promoted from Private to Leuitenint in half an hour. Being in the army was hard work, especially walking through the sands of Byzanthium and the Marshes of Celestial in heavy chain armour at the age 15 and carrying 200 arrows and a long bow TRYING to kill bandits. Betrayal....... My 18th birthday.. My general gave me a year off being in the serenum ranks, so I went to blackmarsh, where I was born. The Castle was rebuilt, but as I walked up to my house I heard a scream. So I pulled my sword out and bashed the door down.. I ran upstairs and I found an assaisan, who... killed my mother.. Blood all over the floor, I shot him with an arrow, and he fell on the floor. I put my sword against his neck and shouted "WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" He wouldnt reply, then out of nowhere I got shot with a neusea/poison arrow. I felt myself faiding away. When I woke up I saw one of my fellow knights, and with the look on his face I knew it was him that killed her... The god-admin Serenum was later deserted, but as a white figure came up to it's gate, I struggled to get to the gates before the assasians changed their mind about letting me go. The strange white figure walked up and sayed "your friends have felt the might of the ban hammer, LEAVE!" So I ran as fast as I could back to Ceardia. The empire Karaget Ceardia was home to me.Even though I was poor and had no money, I tried to survive by stealing from dead bodies and fighting for food, until one day, I met the king of karaget, robodog295. I used the magic powers of teleportation to get to the faction home, but it didn't look like a home, more like a battlefeild! I fought, even with unknown people. We won the fight and after the damage moved to a new castle. Past.. Now Present Now, I am the general of Karaget and our kings royal guard. I also work with Smextillian, the builder from Shadowraze (Another Server). I also act as the negotiator between the Arcean and the Serenum empire. I am recruiting men. Doesnt matter if your Soldier or Builder,Swordsman or archer, Male or Female, Sneaky or heavy armed, ill take you in. My right hand is Rehan2004 and acts as one of our captians. Please visit Smextillians page, he inspired me. Gallery Category:Members Category:(RP) Characters